Fake Friends
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "I always thought I could get through anything as long as you were by my side.Now you're gone,and so is everything else.I just wish I knew it was fake." Slightly Cherry. Mild Language. Fake Friendship.


**So yeah… just a slightly cherry one shot dedicated to the queen of bitches I used to call a best friend. She faked it, like all. **

**So seven years of friendship gone to waste.**

**I cried all night yesterday, it feels good now. Just a shallow stabbing pain. That's all. **

**Couldn't update WYWMTB yesterday. Should be up today.**

**Love you all, I just need a little space from the real world so that's another reason why I wrote this.**

I waited until the words fully sank in, I mean, this whole situation was completely childish. He was such a little ass wipe that he couldn't even tell me this himself.

"He thinks you're annoying and he never was your friend. I'm sorry Rachel." The shy Goth girl spoke as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

He faked it, he could have at least let me know. He doesn't know how hard it is for me lately. My real mom adopted my best friends little girl, previously refusing to take care of me and my dads are never home. Santana and Brittany are gone to cheerleading camp along with Quinn and I'm all alone. Well except Mike, who's my boyfriend. He's here for me, but sometime he's gone and I feel alone.

I cant believe that he could hurt me that much, even for Kurt. I should have listened to Puck, Kurt is Kurt, he'll never change. I was so stupid.

And now he knows so much of my deepest, darkest secrets and he'll probably tell everyone.

_I always thought I could get through anything as long as you were by my side. Now you're gone, and so is everything else. I just wish I knew it was fake. _(AN: an actual comment I wrote on Facebook.)

Tears were now falling down my cheeks as my arms were loosely tied around my knees and my head was against the nearest wall. I didn't think of anything, I just cried, not minding that I was missing periods.

Few minutes later, if not hours I could her the squeaks of someone's sneakers as they ran across the linoleum floor, suspiciously getting closer and closer to the bathroom. The bathroom door opened with a bang as my boyfriend appeared, frantically searching over my face. He ran to my side, picking me up he sat down on the stool and held me while I cried.

"Don't worry, leggy pop. He's a little Diva jackass. He's probably jealous of you. Don't worry." He soothed me with those words.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here and I love you leggy pop. So much, just don't worry." He said over and over again, me mumbling stuff such as 'I love you too' and 'Thank you'.

It was time for glee when I finally walked out of the bathroom. We were there since lunch. Not exactly just you know, sitting. If you know what I mean.

Anyway, when we walked into the choir room, the whole room went quiet. Only the scraping of a chair was heard and a loud bang before I was pulled into a tight hug, smelling the cologne , I guessed it was Puck. I sighed and leaned into him in comfort. He gave me back to Mike as we made our way to the chairs. He grabbed a spare one for Mike. Mike sat down and he pulled me to his chest, whispering soothing things over and over again.

**People, a good cry or two wouldn't hurt you, but make sure it never fully gets into your heart. When it happens again, say;**

**Been there, Done that.**

**And skip the part where you suffer and keep wishing it was different.**

**When it's gone, It's gone.**

**They never deserved you.**

Sometimes friends turn their backs on you

Don't stoop down to their level ,

You'll be alright.

Just remember to always be you and get on with your life.

You'll survive without them.

Besides, I think people only cherish memories because they'll be good, they'll never change. Everybody else does.

I rEmEmBeR wHeN eVeRyThiN wAs PeRfEcT aNd eVeRyOnE cAReD...nO oNe StAbBeD yOu iN tHe BaCk aNd TiMe WaS aLwAyS sPaReD…i ReMeMbEr WhEn ThE sKyS wErE aLwAyS bLuE...aNd We'D rUn aRoUnD iN tHe gRaSs sAyiN wE'LL fOrEvEr StAy TrUe...ThEn i WoKe uP aNd iT wAs aLL a DrEaM...

People,

Stay true, don't pick sides, let the time pass. Those that won't be by your side were never meant to. Ignore the hurtful comments and just move on.

I love you all , my readers.


End file.
